hclfandomcom-20200214-history
HCL 7
Tucson, Arizona |previousevent = HCL 6: Armbar and Grille |currentevent = HCL 7: Guillotine Wolf |followingevent = HCL 8: A Gross Display of Moderately Unnecessary Violence }} HCL 7: Guillotine Wolf was the seventh mixed martial arts event held by the Human Cockfighting League. The event took place on Saturday, August 18, 2012 from the Mercury Room Grand Ballroom of the Tucson Travelodge in Tucson, Arizona. This marked the first ever HCL event to take place in Arizona, and the first time an HCL event did not take place on a Sunday, due to the Travelodge's strict checkout times. Event This event featured six sanctioned mixed martial arts bouts, all of which consisted of three five-minute rounds. This show featured the remaining three semi-finals in the Heavyweight, Light Heavyweight and Welterweight tournaments, respectively. All semi-finalists were fighters who won at HCL 5. The opening fight pitted a returning Salvador Topanopoulos against rash-ridden favorite Xavier Zima. Despite coming out with a lot of aggression, Topanopoulos dominated the fight, both standing as well as on the ground. Zima's late charge in the second and third rounds was not enough, as he was hit with a vicious uppercut and hook combo from "Big Top", which eventually led to the TKO finish. This fight was followed up by Alexander Thorax vs Delmar Perkins. With both fighters looking to score a big first win, they came out slugging, with both fighters taking an insane amount of punishment. Thorax prevailed, landing a hard left in the second round for the win, and Fight of the Night honors. The third fight of the night saw the dangerous JC Hunite dispose of debuting Sergei Matryoshka. The grizzled old Russian was no match for Hunite, but impressed fans with his ability to push forward, before eventually falling to Hunite's deadly striking combinations. The first semi-final of the night pitted heavyweights Jorgi Magumbo against Curtis Prancer. Prancer was able to close the distance for much of the fight, forcing Magumbo to use his ground game to some success. However, in the third round, Magumbo rocked Prancer with a punching combination, only to land a vicious teep to the face, knocking Prancer out and winning the fight late. The co-main event saw welterweights Johan Ponce and Dwayne De Recha do battle. While Ponce took the early advantage, the fight was mostly De Recha's, using his dirty boxing and ground and pound game to dominate. In the second round, Ponce was more aggressive, landing a few takedowns, but still, the fight was very even. De Recha dominated in the third round, though, landing a few strikes from half guard to rock Ponce, before finishing him off for the referee stoppage. The main event of HCL 7 saw hometown hero Ralph Marshall take on the dangerous Aussie Paul Bunyip. In what was expected to be a dangerous fight, Marshall closed the distance on Bunyip for the first round, preferring to clinch and dirty box, leaving Bunyip unable to land a knockout blow. Marshall maintained this strategy in the second round, keeping in clinching range, before Bunyip was able to create separation. But before any strikes were thrown, Marshall rocked Bunyip with an uppercut and scored the win. Fight Card * Note 1: These fights are semi-finals in their respective division's tournaments. Bonus awards *'Fight of the Night:' Delmar Perkins vs. Alexander Thorax *'Knockout of the Night:' Jorgi Magumbo *No submission of the night was awarded because no fights ended by submission. External links *Watch HCL 7 on YouTube. *Watch HCL on Hitbox. ----